Apprivoisé
by Lilia Purpurea
Summary: [OS Aventures] L'arrivée dans le groupe d'un nouvel animal ne fait pas l'unanimité... One Shot slice of life avec pour point de départ le live du 30/10/2015 (second scénario).


_Bonjour ! Je reviens avec un OS assez court, plus ou moins du slice of life, mais je trouvais l'idée mignonne et je me suis dit pourquoi pas l'écrire. C'est plus ou moins tiré du live du 30/10/2015, mais bon Wilfried est devenu canon depuis. Je crois...?_

 _N_ _i les personnages, ni l'univers d'Aventures, ni la série ne m'appartiennent, ils appartiennent à leurs joueurs respectifs, à Mahyar et à la chaîne Bazar du Grenier._

 _Quoiqu'il en soit bonne lecture, et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! o/_

* * *

 ** _Apprivoisé_**

Théo n'était pas du genre à faire semblant d'apprécier quelque chose pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un, même à ses amis, ainsi ne s'était-il pas privé de faire connaître au mage du groupe son avis sur son nouveau compagnon de voyage.

-T'es vraiment trop con, qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ? En plus il va se barrer à la première occasion, c'était bien la peine de te mettre en danger pour ça.

Même si le chaton fraîchement rescapé était pour l'instant collé à son sauveur, le Paladin n'avait pas forcément tort sur ce point. En revanche, le pyromancien ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine satisfaction à l'idée d'avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs –d'origine démoniaque– pour sauver ce petit être, même au péril de sa vie. De _leur_ vie, lui avait énergiquement fait remarquer son alter-ego.

-C'est sûr que toi, en tant que Paladin, sauver des créatures innocentes, c'est pas trop ton truc, je comprends, répondit le demi-diable, avec un sarcasme non dissimulé.

Ledit Paladin leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant qu'il y avait une différence entre protéger la population et ce qu'avait fait Bob, mais les regards amusés du nain et du demi-élémentaire face à son énervement indiquaient clairement qu'il ne sortirait pas vainqueur de ce débat. Ils avaient de toute façon bien d'autres préoccupations pour le moment.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé et le chaton –à présent nommé Wilfried– ne s'était pas enfui et grandissait à vue d'œil grâce aux soins du mage et de l'archer, qui s'était aussi pris d'affection pour l'animal. Bob soupçonnait que le fait qu'Eden ait essayé de le croquer une fois ou deux avait contribué à lui attirer la sympathie du demi-élémentaire. Grunlek suivait le tout d'un œil bienveillant, ne rechignant pas à apporter son aide à l'occasion et gardant la louve à l'œil, mais il n'en était pas de même de Théo.

On aurait pu croire que ce dernier se serait laissé attendrir ne serait-ce qu'un peu, maintenant que l'animal était là et qu'il ne mettait plus personne en danger, mais il n'avait cessé les remarques à son sujet. Un chat, c'était inutile pour des aventuriers, encore plus quand il est trop jeune et qu'il faut l'aider à se nourrir, et puis de toute façon ce n'était pas un animal loyal envers son maître, et vraiment pas prestigieux, le mage avait l'air ridicule.

Bob se contentait d'ignorer ces attaques la plupart du temps, ou d'envoyer une répartie cinglante à son ami, mais l'attitude buttée et fermée de l'Inquisiteur lui tapait sur les nerfs. Heureusement, au fil du temps l'animosité se changea en indifférence totale, et même si Balthazar trouvait ridicule que le Paladin soit trop fier pour caresser un chaton qui se frottait à lui en ronronnant, il s'estimait heureux qu'il ne lui mette pas de coup de pied.

* * *

C'était l'été, saison qu'affectionnait habituellement beaucoup le mage, il y faisait bon et son feu était plus efficace que durant la mauvaise saison. Cependant, ils étaient actuellement dans une région du Cratère où régnait une chaleur humide qui lui était proprement insupportable –bien plus du goût de Shin, même s'il avait légèrement plus de mal à créer de la glace qu'à l'accoutumée. Cela faisait maintenant presque une demi-heure que Bob cherchait à retrouver le sommeil, mais c'était peine perdue, et après tout son tour de garde arrivait bientôt, il avait autant se lever et rejoindre Théo plus tôt que prévu.

Il marchait silencieusement autour du camp à la recherche de son ami, éclairé par une faible flammèche dans la paume de sa main, quand un bruit dans la végétation le fit sursauter. Sur ses gardes, le mage essayait d'identifier la source de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le bruit n'était pas très important, mais pouvait provenir d'une bête sauvage, et c'était bien près du camp à son goût. Il s'avança vers l'origine des bruissements, qui continuaient et semblaient venir d'un point plus haut que le campement, là où il se dirigeait au départ, supposant que le Paladin s'y serait installé pour surveiller les alentours.

Parvenu suffisamment proche et prenant garde à se dissimuler derrière la végétation, il fut pour le moins stupéfait de ce à quoi il assista. Le bruit venait de Wilfried, qui courait comme un fou tout autour du rocher sur lequel était installé Théo. Ce dernier, entre deux coups d'œil pour scruter les alentours, semblait pointer du doigt le sol sur lequel s'ébattait le chat, le bougeant légèrement au rythme de ses mouvements. Malgré la faible luminosité, Bob avait la nette impression que le Paladin souriait, s'amusait, même. Une observation plus attentive lui permit de repérer un petit point de lumière blanche sur le sol, sans nul doute créé par Théo, probablement par le gantelet de son armure, et que Wilfried essayait d'attraper sans succès.

Face à cette… _excellente_ utilisation de la Lumière divine, le pyromage hésita à se dévoiler et se délecter de la honte du Paladin à être surpris ainsi, mais en faisant cela il prendrait le risque qu'il se referme aussi sec vis-à-vis de l'animal –et il serait même capable de lui faire la tête à lui. Il décida finalement de tenir sa langue et de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, se réservant le droit d'utiliser cette information à un moment propice, et regagna sa couche avec un petit sourire pour attendre que Théo vienne le « réveiller».

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, n'hésitez-pas à me dire en review ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit récit, avec Théo en inventeur du pointeur laser, haha._

 _Comme d'habitude un grand merci à ma bêta qui me suppor... euh, soutient, et s'est remise à Aventures par ma faute, ainsi qu'à mon propre chaton pour avoir tenté de participer en marchant sur le clavier._

 _A bientôt j'espère avec un projet plus ambitieux qui commence à se préciser !_


End file.
